The Bartlet Dream
by snowbear96
Summary: A postadministration fic, speeches from each of the staffers at their alma maters. Updated on 10th September 2005 now complete.
1. Donna Lyman

"I was invited here today to tell you what life was like working for Josh Lyman. What it was like to work in the White House; to work for President Bartlet. I want to explain to you that amazing feeling that you get when you tell people 'I worked in the White House.' Josh always claimed that he walked into the White House and didn't flinch. Actually he still claims that to this day; but I know better. I was buy his side that first day; with him during those first few steps through the North Lobby and standing so close to him when we all first entered the Oval Office. I know that Josh flinched but it wasn't in a bad way. It was like having shivers running down your spine. The closer we got to his dream; the closer he pulled me. Josh was so scared that first day although he'll never admit it to anyone; so scared that the reality of his dream would be less than perfect."

Donna paused looking out over the sea of students gathered in the auditorium before her and smiled. Georgetown University; her alma mater, the place she gained her own poli-sci degree.

"Working for Josh was like working for a whirlwind. Almost everything was done at speed. He walks so fast because he is scared that others will get hurt. He walks so fast because the faster he goes the more he can change. Although he doesn't like to admit it he was always an idealist and still is today. Working for Josh was a once in a lifetime experience as was working in the White House. I learnt so much during those nine years with the people that are now my family; one year on the campaign trail and eight years in the White House.

"The White House is an amazing building; it is beautiful, powerful and intimidating all at the same time. I can't give you the history of the White House; for that you want President Bartlet. You may think that it is strange that I refer to Jed Bartlet as President Bartlet but it was hard to change when he left office.

"Working for President Bartlet was amazing and that's about the only way I can describe it. If you want someone to describe it eloquently get Toby Ziegler, C.J. Cregg-Zeigler, Sam Seaborn or Will Bailey, maybe even Josh himself. Even better get Leo McGarry because all of those people can describe the Bartlet Dream as I call it, they can describe what it feels like to work for and be one of the most powerful people in our country.

"As you undoubtedly know the Presidency of Jed Bartlet was fraught with problems: the revelations of Leo McGarry's addictions; the shooting at Rosslyn, the kidnaping of Zoey Bartlet just to name a few. But we had some successes: the election of Justice Medosa to the Supreme Court, a new Vice President; the reelection itself and even just the simple fact that we lasted the eight years.

"I know that many of the these people will just be names to you, but they're my family and what we left behind is President Bartlet's legacy. So work hard in school, enjoy your self while you're young, and if you can come by some day and visit our legacy. Look around and see what we changed; open your eyes and see what we did; see what we achieved. Take a walk around the White House, go on a tour; see the painting of Dolly Madison that C.J. once described as scary. Come by and see my world.

"Thank you."

Donna stepped down from the podium, hoping she had made some impression on the students. She bought a cup of coffee and sat drinking it as the students filed out of the auditorium. She thanked the professor for inviting her, accepted complements from the students then drove home. When she got there she was greeted by Josh opening the front door for her and asking how it went, their children running in from outside hugging her like she'd been gone for days rather than hours and picking up the phone to give Toby and C.J. a call.


	2. CJ CreggZiegler

_A/N: This is for Bartlegg who requested/suggested/asked for speeches from each of the staffers at the alma maters. If anyone has any suggestions e-mail me (profile page). I'm going to do Josh, Toby, Sam, Will, Leo possibly Charlie and President Bartlet. Also to any fans/readers of my story Finally I will add some more soon I'm having a bit of writers block. Suggestions for that are also welcome. :-)   
Sorry for any mistakes, standard disclaimer applies. Spoliers for many things._

**C.J.**

"Hi my name in C.J. I was invited here today to talk about what it was like to the Press Secretary for the leader of the free world. I was President Bartlet's Press Secretary. This, Berkley, is my alma mater. I guess you want to know what did, how I got from California to Washington D.C. and the White House. It's simple. I fell in my swimming pool."

The group in front of her laughed and C.J. relaxed slightly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I fell in Ôcause Toby gave me a shock. I'd just been fired from my job and I'd broken my glasses so I couldn't see where I was going. When I got home I saw a strange car so I went round the back to the pool. Toby was sitting at the other end of my back yard in a chair waiting for me. I miss judged the distance I was walking and fell in the pool. Toby being, well Toby laughed and sat there. You might think that's a bit mean not helping me but we've got history and I can be somewhat of a klutz.

"He told me that Leo McGarry wanted me to join Jed Bartlet's campaign for present. Toby told me it was graduation day and that's how it started. I became Press Secretary for the campaign and then when we won for the White House. Being Press Secretary isn't as easy as it sounds. You've got to be friendly with the press but not too close, you've got to handle difficult situations and you've even got to deal with being left out of the loop.

"I dealt with various crises during my time and even contemplated quitting once or twice. I dealt with Leo and drugs, Sam and a call girl, Rosslyn, Bartlet and MS, Josh and Donna and many more.

"It was never easy doing what I did but overall it was fulfilling. The Bartlet Administration, the Bartlet Legacy has given me heartache, stress, shootings, love and a family among my closest friends. It's given me more than any other job or series of circumstances could and I feel blessed to have been part of it."

C.J. looked around and smiled.

"Questions?" She asked reverted back to Press Secretary mode. Most of the students raised their hands. C.J. pointed to one boy in a green shirt.

"What does C.J. stand for?"

C.J. laughed.

"Claudia Jean. But there are only 3 or 4 people in the world that are allowed to call me that."

She pointed to a girl in the front row.

"Is it true that you're now married to Toby Ziegler who was Communications Director when you were Press Secretary?"

"Yes it's true. That's what I meant about the love the administration gave me. I've got 2 step children and we've adopted a daughter of our own."

C.J. then looked around and picked another student, one right at the back who had come it late.

"What do you remember about Rosslyn and how were you affected by it?"

C.J. froze for a moment, flooded with memories of that night.

"I remember very little about the shooting itself, I sustained a head injuring. I remember the speech before hand, the events of the day and the consequences of that night. We were all affected Physiologically by it but none as much as Josh Lyman. I remember waiting for news of Josh and the President when they were in surgery, I remember the expression on Donna's face when Toby told her about Josh. I remember the PJ's I bought him when he was recovering that were too big. I remember that Sam pulled me down behind a car and I remember the press briefings every hour or two and that you couldn't turn on a T.V. without hearing about it.

But what I remember most of all was something Simon Donavon told me or rather told my niece Hogan who then persuaded him to tell me. Simon one of my Secret Service agents for a while when I had been receiving death threats. We became quiet close. Anyway, Hogan asked Simon if he had ever had cause to brandish is weapon. She worked out that the only time recently was at Rosslyn. Simon told me later that he had been on the roof. He shot one of the two assassins and killed him. All in a day's work for him but that shows how well trained they are. Simon could fire 5 bullets from his gun dead centre each time without pausing."

C.J. paused for a moment before calling on the next person.

"What does it feel like to walk into the Oval Office?"

"It's amazing, like shivers down your spine. It's a majestic room."

"What's your happiest memory of being Press Secretary?"

"Truthfully I've got two. The first is briefing the press, doing just what I'm meant to do. The second, surprisingly, is leading the children in song during the Thanksgiving celebrations, but if you let anyone know that I'll kick your ass," she said with a laugh.

"What's the best bit about working in the Senior Staff for the President?"

"Riding in Air Force One."

"Can you tell us a funny story from your time as Press Secretary?"

C.J. grinned.

"Sure. I've got a thing about dentists I don't like them. One day, many years ago before we were re-elected I had emergency root canal. I was meant to do a briefing an hour or so later but Josh decided he should do it instead. I learnt never to let Joshua Lyman in my Press Room again. He made up a Secret Plan To Fight Inflation. Lets just say he still regrets it to this day."

The professor stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to say that's all we've got time for. Thank you Ms. Cregg for speaking to us."

"My pleasure, and it's Cregg-Ziegler." C.J. said with a smile, she shook hands with the professor, waved to the students as they applauded and gracefully left the stage.

TBC...

Who next?


	3. Josh Lyman

**Joshua Lyman**

"Hi. I'm Josh Lyman, I was Deputy Chief of Staff for President Bartlet and I'm a graduate of Harvard and Yale. I never was a great public speaker and I'm not exactly sure what you want to know, so I'll give you a bit of history then answer questions.

"I joined the Bartlet campaign 13 weeks before the New Hampshire primary. I had previously worked for: ex-vice president and ex-senator, John Hoynes; as floor manager to the House Minority whip and for Congressman Earl Brennan; I worked for 3 years in the Senate; 2 years as legislative director in the House and 2 years as floor director in the Senate. I am now General Chairman and Chief of Staff to Sam Seaborn is his campaign for President.

"I joined the Bartlet campaign after Leo McGarry asked me to come and watch Jed Bartlet speak. Leo told me to come because 'that's what sons do for old friends of their fathers'. On my way to New Hampshire I stopped to see Sam Seaborn and to ask him to come and work for Hoynes. Sam asked me if I though Hoynes was 'the real thing' I said he wasn't but if I saw the real thing in Nashua should I come get him. Sam told me that I wouldn't need to because I've got a pretty bad poker face.

"I returned from Nashua knowing that Jed Bartlet was the real thing; I got Sam to leave his job at Gage Whitney Pace then I handed in my notice to Hoynes. We joined the campaign, and as they say 'the rest is history'. With Toby Ziegler and C.J. Cregg we got President Bartlet elected.

"Two years after President Bartlet was elected our group was shot at, at Rosslyn, Virginia. West Virginia White Pride hated the fact that Charlie Young, a young black man, was dating the President's daughter Zoey. President Bartlet was shot in the abdomen and I was shot in the chest. I was in surgery for fourteen hours and that Christmas I was diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder which I no longer suffer from.

"In 2002 we got President Bartlet reelected and a year or two later Zoey was kidnapped. I imagine you heard about it on the news. Afterwards the administration slowly recovered. There were more than a few setbacks during out time in the White House but we achived a lot too. Hell, Toby got Justice Mendosa elected to the Supreme Court and that's saying something.

"Jed Bartlet is a good man and I wouldn't trade anything for the time I had serving him."

Josh stopped and smiled, dimples and all.

"Questions?" He suggested and a few people raised their hands.

"Did you really marry your assistant?" Asked a boy, incredulously, from the back.

Josh grinned. "Yeah I did. Donna and I got married in 2004 and we've got four children."

"Do you still keep in touch with your collegues from the White House?"

"Yeah. Sam, Governor Seaborn of California and I speak and meet regually and our wives and children are friends. C.J. and Toby got married so we just phone or e-mail each other and meet up occasionally. The biggest meetings are at Jed and Abbey's farm in Manchester which they have every couple of months."

As the questions flowed and Josh looked around at the sea of students, he liked teaching and he liked being a guest speaker but he liked going home to his family even more.  
  
_A/N: Toby next!_


	4. Toby CreggZiegler

**Toby Cregg-Ziegler**

"I'm Toby Cregg-Ziegler. I've been invited here today to talk about what it was like to work in the White House under President Bartlet. I had the honor of being Jed Bartlet's Communications Director. I was in charge of crafting our message and getting it out to the public. To put it very simply, I was a speech writer.

"I was the only original member of the Bartlet campaign when Leo McGarry hired C.J., Josh and Sam. I thought for sure that I would be fired but instead Leo fired everyone else. We spent months working to get Governor Bartlet the nomination and then the election but in the end we won."

Toby allowed himself a rare smile.

"Admittedly our time in the White House cost lots of us many things but we also gained so much. In my opinion we had very bad luck during our first eighteen months and I didn't want to tempt fate when Congress was voting about Justice Mendosa so I refused to let anyone open any champaign until we had fifty-one yay votes.

"At the end of our second year a group called West Virginia White Pride shot at our group because they hated the fact the President's daughter was dating a black man. Charlie was the target; instead President Bartlet was shot in the abdomen and Josh was shot in the chest. After that it took us two or three months to get back into our old rhythm of running the country but we did it.

"Later that year the Galileo V space probe landed on Mars and we lost contact with it. Also President Bartlet revealed that he had MS and our administration faced a Congressional hearing. After we were reelected in a landslide victory we began to tackle the things we hadn't got round to the first time.

"During are time in the White House we completed many of the things we wanted to and left some unfinished. Those 8 years, working 63 feet from the Oval Office were some of the most memorable of my life. You cannot understand what it is like to work in the West Wing, the feeling you get every morning walking into work. Walking into one of the most famous buildings in the world; and for the senior counselors being in the Oval Office once or multiple times a day. I was a Senior Domestic Policy advisor for President Bartlet.

"Jed Bartlet is a good man, a great man. He's the real thing and it was a privilege to work from him. I was running the Bartlet For America campaign in 1997 with Leo Mcgarry. It was the first campaign I won. I graduated from CCNY with a bachelors in Law and a masters in Political Science. Nearly 20 years after I graduated I was a senior member of the Bartlet For America campaign and then White House Communications Director. I worked 63 feet from the Leader of the Free World.

"Yes, Jed Bartlet lied and I was angry but he's Jed Bartlet, former Congressman, Govenor and President, he's father of three, grandfather of four, honarry grandfather of seven and a Nobel Prize winning economist who is one of the best men I have ever met who's really just a regular guy. If Jed Bartlet can be president, I can be White House Communcations Director and my ex Deputy Communications Director can now be a US Congressman, what's to say you can't do any or all of those things.

"I hope you've found this interesting and if you've got any questions I'll answer them." Toby finished and waited for any questions to come.


	5. Sam Seaborn

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know who I'll write next. As always nothing is mine, shame really.

**Sam Seaborn**

"Wow, it's nice to be back here at Princeton. Apparently I'm here to talk to you about what it's like to work in the White House and the idea known as the Bartlet Legacy. I was a senior counselor to the President so obviously I worked with Jed Bartlet, well I worked for him. I served at the pleasure of President Bartlet who is an extraordinarily kind man but even more so once he remembers your name. Leo McGarry is like a second father to me, well most of the time, and he has an good heart underneath his gruff exterior. Toby Cregg-Ziegler and I were the 'Batman and Robin' of speechwriting although I didn't like being called Robin; he's one of my closest friends even if he pretends otherwise and Toby is my favorite writer. Josh Lyman is best friend, and he's smarter than me. There are only a few people in the world who understand Josh and I'm one of them.

"Now, to be honest with you I'm something of a klutz and well known for it but there are times when C.J. Cregg-Ziegler even out does me; during the time I have known her, nearly 20 years, she has ended up in a pool at least seven times and normally of her own accord. The first day I met her we were talking about how we got our jobs in the 'Bartlet For America' and she told me, "I fell in my pool." C.J. is one of the smartest women I know but she also one of the scariest. If you do something wrong she'll be the first to slap you round the head but she's also your first phone call and continues to amaze me each time I see her, just like the rest of the Bartlet women. By that I don't just mean Dr Bartlet, Liz, Ellie, Zoey and Annie; I mean the late Mrs Landingham and Debbie Fiderer the only two assistants that ever lasted Jed Bartlet, C.J. Cregg-Ziegler the woman is like a fifties movie star, Donna Lyman the one who kept Josh Lyman in check and earned the respect of the senior staff, Margaret McGarry with her rules about appointments and my assistant Cathy who scares me nearly as much as C.J. and continues to steal doughnuts from my desk. I freely admit that I'm scared of Abbey Bartlet, C.J. and my wife Lizzie but until you meet Donna Lyman when she's angry about something someone has said about Josh or their kids you don't know the meaning of scared, like most mother's she is a saber tooth tiger in disguise.

"While we were in the White House Leo McGarry tried, at the beginning of every month, to make us meet with people we don't normally take meetings with. This is _'Big Block of Cheese Day'_ but is more commonly known as _'Total Crackpot Day'_ or _'Throw Open Our Office Doors To People Who Want To Discuss Things That We Could Care Less About Day'_ depending on who you talk to and if you didn't like the usual title. This is a tradition, however much we complain about it, that all of us want to continue. As a Congressman, if there wasn't a vote that day, Josh and I would continue this tradition now although meeting with a Congressman or his Chief of Staff isn't the same as meeting with a Senior Staffer at the White House your voice is still being heard, even if it is only once a month.

"There was a concept that was created as the Bartlet Administration left office and everyone moved their separate ways, this concept is the Bartlet Legacy. This means that we would continue to work for the Real Thing and would settle for nothing less; continuing to fight for what we believe in and for the future of the country. This Bartlet Family continues the Legacy started by Jed Bartlet and Leo McGarry the day Leo persuaded Jed to run; we continue to look out for each other separated as we are. I admit that I don't always see the right things and do the right things but when I want outside counsel or just another opinion I call Toby, Leo or Jed Bartlet.

"I have two best friends in life, my wife and my chief of staff: Lizzie and Josh. There's no denying that Josh is smarter than me and he would risk his life for me and there is no greater commitment I could ask of him. Lizzie is my rock and the peaceful part of my ever so hectic life, without her and my extended family I, and doubtless others, would be a mess.

"Thank you for listening to me and I hope you've learnt a little something about the Bartlet Legacy. I'll try to answer and questions you have." Sam smiled, pleased with the hands raised with questions.

TBC....  



	6. Will Bailey

A/N: Sorry it's been so long; I've changed Will's departure to fit in with my ideas, he didn't leave to work for Russel.

**Will Bailey**

"I was initially hired to help Toby Ziegler write President Bartlet's second inaugural speech but ended up staying a bit longer; I was Deputy Communications Director for two years. After the inauguration I became Toby's deputy but I couldn't hear what anyone was saying because there was a strange humming or buzzing in my ears, drowning out all the other words.

"President Bartlet taught me that it is possible for a small group of committed citizens to change the world, and that's the only thing that ever has. He was right and although I may have jumped ship later, and caused Toby to hate me somewhat, I'll never forget or regret working for President Bartlet.

"Throughout the writing of the inaugural address I remained focused despite my office being covered in Seaborn For Congress posters, filled with bicycles and containing a goat. I was not easily accepted by the rest of the speech writing staff and quite a few of the senior members quit a few weeks after I was named deputy.

"Despite the occasional blip on the radar, my time working as Toby's deputy was good. I learnt a lot about the inside workings of the White House and gained a great deal of respect for the senior staff. Sometimes I do wish that I hadn't left and wonder what would have happened but I couldn't deal with the pressure, the lifestyle. I had spent a long time running Horton Wilde's campaign in the California 47th before he died and put even more effort into it after, when Sam Seaborn took over as the nominee I wanted a holiday, a well deserved break. I didn't get it, instead I worked the inaugural address and then worked in the White House full time for nearly two years. In the end I was too tired and too stressed to continue working, I handed in my resignation and finally took the holiday I had been promising myself for four years.

"I will never regret my time in the White House and often wish I had stayed longer. I learnt so much during that time and gained such a respect for the people around me that I continue the Bartlet legacy even now, 15 years since I left. I crossed the holy line of demarkation, that marked the start of the West Wing, when Toby could no longer stand me working in the hallway and I remained pleased that I did so."

Will sighed slightly remembering the feeling of working in the White House, playing late night poker games with the senior staff and C.J. leaving olives in his suit jacket pockets.

"Thank you, and good luck to all of you with your future careers."


	7. Charlie Young

**Charlie Young**

"I never expected to work in the White House, ever. I was just looking for a job until I could afford to go to college, I applied for a job as a messenger but was sent up to meet Josh Lyman. I did not understand what was going on, I was meeting the Deputy Chief of Staff and he was offering me a job, I was going to work for the President of the United States - Jed Bartlet. I became President Bartlet's 'Body Man', his personal assistant and the guy with the hardest job in the White House (or at least that's what Josh says).

"I got to work for an amazing man who was intelligent, kind and treated me like a son. I met and dated Zoey Bartlet, the President's youngest daughter who is now my wife. Jed wasn't happy about Zoey dating and talked about building a dungeon to lock her in."

There was a ripple of laughter from the audience.

"Eventually I started taking evening classes here at Georgetown towards my law degree while working at the White House by day. I graduated in 2004 and remained working for President Bartlet until the end of his second term in 2006. During my years in the White House I loved my job most of the time, I became a 'big brother' to a troubled teenager who reminded me of how I could have turned out but that in itself is another story. I had a brief prank war with Press Secretary C.J. Cregg and was the person called by the police when Delores Landingham was killed in her car crash. Mrs Landingham had been President Bartlet's assistant for twenty years through thick and thin, she was one of my mentors and still miss her to this day.

"Since leaving the White House I have married Zoey, we have one son Dean. Both Zoey and I practice Law in Rhode Island although recently I have been working on the 'Seaborn For America' campaign - 2018.

"I want to remind all of you that your vote, and the votes of your peers are helping to increase the number of registered voters below the age of 25. Remember to come to the Rock the Vote rally we are holding next week, bring a friend, buy a badge or a t-shirt, come and have fun. If you have free time and want to work on a political campaign we are hiring for the east coast offices, come and see me after questions and I'll give you a number to call.

"Working in the White House was one of the most exhilarating and terrifying experience of my life but I would not change it for anything. I have friends that I regard as family and my father-in-law is President Bartlet. Thank you for listening. Questions?"

Charlie relaxed as he spoke, remembering what it was like to be nineteen and working for the leader of the free world. He just hoped that Sam's campaign was as successful as they all wanted it to be.

_A/N: I'm sorry it has been soooo long since I updated, I haven't had time to write recently._


	8. Leo McGarry

**Leo McGarry**

"I have been known by many titles, the most recent being: Secretary of Labour, General Chairman 'Bartlet For America 1998', White House Chief of Staff, Advisor to President Seaborn but my favorites are Dad and Grandpa. I have been called many things: drug addict, alcoholic and once even an addle-minded, Machiavellian jerk all of which are true, although I resent the fact that my daughter called me a jerk."

There was a ripple of laughter in the audience and Leo smiled.

"Admittedly the children that call me Grandpa aren't actually my grandchildren by blood, they're my grandchildren by fire. Some of you, if not most, will be confused by this so I shall explain. It is the children of Josh & Donna Lyman, Sam & Lizzie Seaborn and C.J. & Toby Cregg-Ziegler that call me Grandpa; I love this men and women as much as I love my own daughter Mallory and love their children as my grandchildren. Now my wife, who is sitting at the back of the audience, would tell you that despite my gruff exterior I am a softy inside - this may be true, I will not deny it (just don't spread it around), it's taken thirty years to cultivate my gruff exterior and I don't plan on changing now. My point is that politics brings out the worst in people, and people bring out the best. I've seen politics ruin families and marriages and so to see how friendship, politics and fire can bring people together reminds you that we are all human after all.

"Politics and many other things ruined my first marriage and the same can be said for Toby Ziegler but we have both found love and happiness again even if it has taken some of our darkest times to bring that love to light. Many of you will know about that shooting in Rosslyn, Virginia in 2000 when a group tried to assassinate the President's daughter, Zoey Bartlet, and her black boyfriend, Charlie Young. That group did not succeed instead they shot the President and Josh Lyman. That is the fire of which I speak, that nightmare in Rosslyn and all the resulting trauma is what has kept us all together. Now nearly twenty years later Josh is a father of four and the President is a grandfather of five - including the son of Zoey and Charlie Young. I know that we were so lucky that night because it could have been so much worse."

Leo took a moment to survey the captive audience in front of him, this would be his last lecture and he wanted it to be one of his best.

"Of course there are risks associated to working the White House but they are drowned out by the fact you work in the White House; you get to walk through those doors every morning knowing that you may never have this opportunity again, having the weight of the world on your shoulders but it is worth it. I got to work for my best friend, who was a very good President, and know that I was doing the right thing or, at least trying and that I was helping him to do the same. Working at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue gave me more than I could have ever hoped for and despite the bumps along the road we came out in one piece and some of us were happier than we ever had been. I could have not asked for a better group of people to work with, they became my friends and family.

"Remember: if politics brings out the worst in people, then people bring out the best - C.J. Cregg 2001. Thank you for listening, I am Leo McGarry former White House Chief of Staff."

_A/N: Well folks, that's it. This is the last of The Bartlet Dream - from now on I shall be focusing on the sequal to 'Finally'._


End file.
